


Let's Search Together

by HomuraBakura



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, implied HomuMado, implied soulshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Requested on Tumblr] The concept once known as Kaname Madoka finds another entity wandering the spaces between spaces, still mourning their failure to protect the one they loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Search Together

**Author's Note:**

> [Requested by yubel-cakes on Tumblr]

She was drawn there by the faint, echoing sound of barely constrained tears. She followed the trail of sorrow, a rippling path of splattered colors, through the otherwise dark, endless abyss, her bare feet leaving glowing footprints that lingered for a few seconds before fading away.  
  
“Hello?” she called. Soft. Echoing. A voice older than time yet as young as that of a middle schooler. “Is anyone there?”  
  
The shadows shifted in response—surprised. Flinching at the sound of her voice. A low growl echoed around the darkness—defensive, shocked at having been found.  
  
“It's okay,” she whispered. “I'm here.”  
  
The growl deepened, and the shadows solidified. Twin dragon heads lifted from the dark, eyes gleaming and glaring.  
  
“Who are you?” they hissed as one—one voice deep and rumbling, the other higher and smoother. It created a strangely harmonious sound that reverberated through the darkness.  
  
She considered the question, as it was not one she had had to answer for a very long time.  
  
“I was once called Kaname Madoka,” she said. “But now I am known as the Law of Cycles.”  
  
Both dragon heads hissed.  
  
“I don't care,” they said. “Go away.”  
  
She stepped forward anyway.  
  
“You're hurting,” she said, reaching out with one pale, glowing hand. “Can I help?”  
  
“No,” they snarled. “Leave me.”  
  
But her fingers were already brushing at the shadows that trailed off of the dragon creature's hide, tangling up in the memories—loss and hate and anger and sorrow and guilt.  
  
“It wasn't your fault,” she whispered.  
  
Both heads flinched. It was as though they realized, then, just how easily those golden eyes could see through them.  
  
“You don't know anything,” they hissed.  
  
“I know pain,” she whispered back. “I want to help. Will you let me?”  
  
The heads hissed and drew together. Uncertainty filled the void between the dragon and the girl-concept.  
  
“Will you tell me your name?” she asked.  
  
The heads dipped slightly, turning so that they could study her with one of each of their eyes.  
  
“...Yubel.”  
  
“It's good to meet you, Yubel.”  
  
They huffed softly. As though they didn't believe her. She sighed, and slid down to sit in front of the two great heads, tucking her legs beneath her and letting her long white dress fall around her like liquid silk.  
  
“I can feel your sadness,” she said. “I've heard that speaking of one's sorrow can help lessen it...would you like to talk?”  
  
“You can see all of it already, can't you?” Yubel said, snorting through two pairs of nostrils.  
  
She nodded. There was no use in lying about it.  
  
“But I am listening if you'd like to speak about it.”  
  
“I don't.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
They both fell silent. For a long time, they simply sat there with the shadows shifting around them.  
  
“I lost him,” they whispered finally. “I couldn't protect him.”  
  
She did not respond. Her eyes only softened with sadness, understanding.  
  
“I was not strong enough.”  
  
“You did what you could.”  
  
“It wasn't enough.”  
  
“Sometimes...it isn't. Sometimes it can never be.”  
  
The heads dipped down, staring at her with two pairs of glowing eyes.  
  
“You say you know pain,” they said, voices thick and strained. “What do you know of my pain?”  
  
She met the gaze without flinching, despite the fact that the heads were each as large as she was. Her hands entwined into the fabric of her skirt.  
  
“I lived many lives, in an unending loop,” she whispered. “And it was not until I left it that I realized how hard she had tried for me.”  
  
Yubel blinked once with each pair of eyes.  
  
“She tried so hard. Just like you....I felt...so sad that I had to leave her in the end.”  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.  
  
“Perhaps I still don't understand her pain. Perhaps I can't quite understand yours.”  
  
She opened her eyes, and reached up with one hand towards the closer of the two heads. She rested her palm on the dragon's nose, feeling its breath puff against her arm.  
“But I was on the other side of it...and I know that he would not want you to keep doing this to yourself over him. He would want you to find happiness again. To not be claimed by his memory forever...the same way that I want her to be happy again.”  
  
Yubel sighed deeply, a sound that rumbled from deep with a giant chest. A faint tear appeared at the corner of one eye.  
  
“I don't deserve that happiness.”  
  
“You do. I promise you, you do. All beings deserve it.”  
  
She lifted her other hand to rest on the other head's nose. The scales were cool against her skin, and the puffs of breath warm and smoky.  
  
“Yubel...will you come with me, then?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If you do not wish to return to the world and look for happiness alone...will you come with me? I won't say that my path is easy, or happy. But perhaps you can find something that you are looking for in the spaces that I travel.”  
  
Yubel watched her. They did not draw away from her hands.  
  
“...where is it that you are going?”  
  
“Everywhere. And nowhere. And the places in between the moments.”  
  
She half smiled.  
  
“I'm sorry. I should explain that very little about my existence makes sense when spoken aloud.”  
  
Yubel sighed deeply again. Then they snorted—was that a laugh?  
  
“Nothing about my existence makes sense anymore, either,” they said.  
  
They leaned both noses into her hands for a moment, as though they felt some warmth and strength there that fortified them.  
  
“...very well. I will follow with you, and see where it takes me.”  
  
The girl once called Madoka smiled. She rose to her feet, her dress slipping in waves around her. Yubel's dragon heads pushed once more against her hands, and then withdrew into the darkness. A few moments later, a more human shape emerged from the shadows, wings pulled tightly against their back, flicking bicolored hair out of bichromantic eyes that glowed in the dark.  
  
“So,” they said. “Where are we going now?”  
  
Madoka smiled, and extended her hand.  
  
“Everywhere and everywhen. To seek out those that need our help.”  
  
Yubel hesitated, looking down at the hand. Then they reached forward and placed their hand atop hers, flinching slightly with surprise when she entwined her fingers into theirs.  
  
“Follow me,” she whispered. “And maybe, together, we can find what it is that we are looking for.”  
  
Yubel nodded. And then, the two odd companions still holding hands, they walked together out of the darkness.


End file.
